The Suitor
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: Peppermint Butler plans a date for a reluctant Princess Bubblegum. But maybe it was just what she needed. [Hints of Bubbline]


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Marceline and the Scream Queens comic. The song is from the game Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal out garbage?. It's Marceline's Boss Theme uncut

A/N: This fic is just to get out some of my feelings about the upcoming AT episode (Bubblegum Works too Hard). I really REALLY love Bubblegum and AT. So anything that happens in the show will, without a doubt, be fine (if not super). But then, another part of me hopes Bubblegum stays Prince-less. I know this is for personal reasons and selfish, but what can you do :D

Slight hints of Bubbline (but it can also be taken as 'the start of friendship' too if you want).

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

The Candy Kingdom's princess was always very busy. She had citizens to look after, other Kingdoms to deal with and any free time was taken up by her hobby. She spent a great many long hours in a lab mixing chemicals from before the Great Mushroom War as well as newly discovered ones, and jotting down the results.

To some this would be a very unappealing hobby. But to Bubblegum it was very rewarding. How she loved finding the answers to problems no one had bothered to ask, or simply had accepted as 'just how it is'. Other kingdoms respected her greatly from her work, as well as benefited from it.

As for the long hours, they were but a necessary evil for the advancement of a field she greatly loved.

Unbeknownst to her, a small peppermint man decided to do a little 'study' of his own.

One morning, as the Princess was diligently working, the little peppermint candy creature ventured in her room.

The hypothesis: The princess is working hard to distract herself from the fact that she is lonely.

Peppermint Butler hoped to find some evidence to support his claim. He searched high and low, unsure what he was even looking for.

After looking everywhere he could think, drawers and the like. He sighed, resigning himself to the notion that perhaps all was well.

He decided to fix the bed before taking his leave. The princess had already done a fine job of it herself, yes. But peppermint was a stickler for order.

Perhaps, it was something he held in common with the princess that allowed them to get along so wonderfully.

Patting a pillow down smoothly, he felt something through the thick silk that covered soft cotton candy stuffing.

Looking inside he found photos, hidden with care. Old and warn, they seemed to be stained with tears. Over the years, the paper had become swollen and warped in small circular patches and jagged edges.

The Butler immediately recognized the people in the photos. For he was bound by the blood oath to serve the family since the Princess Bubblegum's Great Uncle Gumbald was on the throne.

Trying not to get lost in his own memories, he continued to search the pillow, finding nothing else but a clipping of the Candy Weekly news. It was new. The clipping was for tonight, a concert that was happening at the Candy Tavern on the outskirts of town.

Had the princess been longing to go to this?

Regardless, Peppermint now felt sure his hunch was correct.

And so, he devised a plan, whether the princess approved or not.

* * *

Bubblegum was just on the verge of a breakthrough when Peppermint knocked on the lab door. She didn't even notice until it had become a heavy pound. The sound startled her into dropping the beaker which, to her shock, vanished upon impact with the floor.

Most convenient … and fascinating.

She jotted down some notes, "Come in?"

Peppermint entered, and Bubblegum Princess turned on her stool to face him, "Oh, Peppermint, hello. Why aren't you asleep, it's almost midnight?"

"It's currently late afternoon, princess." He informed her casually,

"Oh, it is." Bubblegum accepted his answer instantly. It was not the first time she lost track of time when working, "Thank you for calling on me. Is there a royal matter that needs attending to?"

"Yes." Peppermint said, with out a though, "A grave one, I'm afraid."

Bubblegum looked worried.

"You see princess. You have been a bit preoccupied lately, and I worry for you."

Bubblegum began taking off her protective eyewear and lab coat, "That's very kind of you, but I'm alright."

Peppermint shook his head, "But you might not be if you keep this up. And so that is why-" He moved aside and motioned his hidden guest into the room, "-I have set you for a date."

In stepped a man, not much older looking than the Princess herself. He was a glorious shade of sky blue. His angular features seemed random, yet patterned.

Bubblegum's mouth hung open. It was not for the symmetrical qualities of this man, a quality often the used to measure attractiveness, but at the shock for having been set on a date.

Not even her own family had put any pressure on her to date. They knew when she was ready, if she was ever ready, love would take its nature course.

Bubblegum had read stories as a child, during her 'fantasy phase' as she liked to call it. The tales never ended well for those who messed with fate.

The large blue man took a few steps toward her, "Your majesty. I am Prince Rock." He bent down to kiss her hand. Something so very common that to Bubblegum it was akin to a hand shake. He rose and motioned for her to take his hand.

"I, uh", She searched for words, turning to Peppermint for answers, "Where are we going exactly?"

Peppermint winked. The action was unsettling to the Princess. Her butler was usually very serious, "You'll see. But do not worry, you are in good hands."

Bubblegum mentally sighed, as to not offend her suitor. She would much rather continue with her work than be taken out. Never the less, she took his hand and allowed herself to be led out of the lab and to a waiting carriage. Peppermint scuttled along after them.

The pink woman made her way inside the familiar vehicle and Rock stayed behind momentarily to speak with Peppermint. Despite his best effort at trying to hide it in front of the Princess his face clearly held a nervousness one would not expect from a man such as himself, intimidating in his own right.

"What should I do?" He begged the smaller beady eyed man, "She obviously does not want to go. It's evident, even in her kind attempt at formalities."

Peppermint couldn't help but smiled, enjoying the horror on the other mans face.

Old habits die hard.

"Don't worry. Just try to capture her attention somehow."

Not pleased with the answer but not wanting to making the princess wait any longer he entered the carriage himself, excusing his absence and settling himself across from her.

The ride was to be short but the silence and blank gazes made it seem like eternity. The Prince had tried his best to impress her with tales of heroism. Tales of his kingdom, taking care to mention it was in no way a comparison to the Bubblegum's own. She would politely respond to his question or insert appropriate noises of approval or distain when necessary.

Nothing seemed to capture her attention for a moment.

Nothing.

The carriage came to a halt, reveling them both of the awkward situation. The driver came around and opened the door. Prince rock exited first, to allow himself the best position to help the pink clad girl out of the carriage.

When suddenly.

"No!" The Princess gasped.

"What!?" The Prince asked, alarmed at her sudden outburst. But he quickly calmed again when he saw that her face was set with the biggest smile.

She did not turn to look at him, only at the small sign the hung at the top of a rickety doorframe, "The Candy Tavern" She read aloud.

The prince felt himself loosen up at the smile, "Yes , Peppermint had a feeling you would enjoy tonight's performance."

The Candy Tavern was notorious for being dangerous. But whenever there was a performance, men, women and children flocked to the stage and it became the safest place in the world. It was wonderful, how music could unite people.

Well, this is what she had heard anyway. And it interested her to know end.

Music.

It was one of the few things she had little aptitude for.

"Shall we go?" The prince offered, breaking Bubblegum out of her thought.

She nodded, taking his arm.

The prince was ecstatic. For, it was quite possible he had caught her attention.

As they entered no one took notice to their splendid outfits. There was such a variety in the form of dress that it had the same feel as a masquerade ball.

No one paid any mind to the fact a princess and prince had walked in. They were just too people, same as anyone.

Bubblegum noticed this and couldn't help but feel giddy. Even though her crown was atop her head, even though there was a stack of paperwork sure to be waiting for her at the castle. Even with all this and more.

Tonight she felt free.

The tavern was set up with a many tables, scattered about. The 'stage' only step off the ground to one corner of the tavern, opposite the bar.

Bubblegum took this all in as she was led to a table. It was not at all near the stage, much to her disappointment. But considering how many people were present, it was a wonder there was a table open at all.

"Would you like a drink?" the Prince asked. He had already grown used to the bubblegum haired woman presence and took no offence when she politely refused.

He sat down across from her. But she did not look at him, but instead turned her attention to the stage. It was dark and uncovered. The silhouette of instruments could be made out, but only barely.

"Princess Bubblegum?" He asked.

The one in question turned to face him, 'Yes? She responded, still feeling a bit giddy, and it must have shown with her reply.

The prince chuckled, "You really are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

Bubblegum nodded instantly, "My friend Lumpy Space Princess" She paused, "Have you heard of her?"

"Who hasn't" He nodded, and it was the truth. Bubblegum smiled at him, knowing full well how the Princess of Lumpy Space's reputation preceded her.

"Well, she is an avid fan of the band Marceline and the Scream Queens." Bubblegum turned away to look back at the stage with anticipation, "They usually only perform in other Kingdoms, but luckily they were booked within the Candy Kingdom this tour." She turned back to look at him. He could feel her blue eyes holding his own hostage.

Not that she realized it.

The Prince was just happy to have a conversation going. He was beginning to see why people loved the Princess of the Candy Kingdom so much. She had a certain something, maybe it was many things combined, that made her remarkable.

Just as he was about to continue, the stage flashed drawing The blue eyes back toward it. Four musicians now stood on the stage.

Without warning a beat stated on the drums, played by the most peculiar ghost. There was also what looked to be a human, playing on a keyboard, matching the beat of the drums.

Finally a haunting voice broke out from one of the last remaining two.

_No one will stand in my way,  
Tattered memories of those brighter days.  
Rosy cheeks all but drained,  
Watch the color fade away to gray._

The woman who was singing had long flowing dark hair that seemed to move of its own will. She was playing what looked to be an ax. Alongside her, another woman played a more traditional looking guitar.

_Flames may flicker as they die,  
And by the flames I mean your fragile hopes.  
Like the candles on a cake,  
For all those birthdays where you never came._

Her voice was perfect and trained. Even though the tavern was less than intimate, she had no need for a microphone. She did not try to raise her voice above the instruments, but expertly blended into them.

_Gonna show ya who's in charge here!  
Gonna keep on living large here!  
Gonna shatter your resolve here!  
Gonna bite your faces off here!_

Bubblegum was impressed as to how she did not need to look at her instrument when playing. Her fingers knew just where they needed to be. The singer's red eyes scanned the tavern instead. Bubblegum doubted she could see anything under the glaring lights. However, she swore at one moment their eyes met.

_Like so many broken toys,  
I grow tired of your constant plans.  
Why play hero, what's the point?  
Watch us fade into obscurity._

Her words were breathy and intoxicating. Emotions buried under words, hidden but felt.

_Watch your friendships erode,  
Like a river through a mountain pass.  
Cut's so deep into my soul,  
It's enough to make a person snap!_

Fangs glinting violently under the light, the singer turned her head to the beat.

_Gonna show ya who's the boss here!  
Gonna get my point across here!  
Gonna take ya for a spin here!  
Gonna rip ya limb from limb here!_

Her screams were deep and low. Bubblegum was unsure if it was the beating of the drum or her voice that was making her own heartbeat feel so fast.

The drums stopped and the Princess got her answer.

* * *

"We're Marceline and the Scream Queens everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight!"

The crowd cheered. And so did Bubblegum, in her own way of course.

"They were good." The Prince Rock spoke, causing the pink girl to jump. She had forgotten she was on a date.

Catching herself, she turned around to face him, "Yes, they were! So full of passion and love-"

The Prince looked puzzled. These were not the words he would use to describe the Screams Queens' music at all. To him it was dark, morbid even… but that was to be expected from a mostly dead/undead band.

"That's so kind of you." A voice, smooth as silk, whispered from the direction of the stage. Both Princess and Prince turned to look at the undecorated Queen. "Wouldn't have expected you to like my music-" she eyed the crown, "Princess-"

"Bubblegum" She paused, "Bonnibel Bubbelgum."

"Bonnibel?" The vampire lady tried.

Bubblegum's first name coming from another's lips was something she hadn't heard since she was a child. Admittedly, it was hard to hear. But at the same time it was also unexpectedly comforting.

Forgetting about the date, or perhaps trying to avoid it, "Would you like to sit with us for a while?" The Bubblegum Princess asked.

The vampire looked over at the Prince, as if to ask if it was alright.

But not really.

In all honestly, she didn't care one bit. But before she sat, "Would either of you like a drink, my treat."

Without a second though, Bubbelgum replied, "Please."

* * *

Peppermint was still up to receive the two as they came back from the date. It had been much later than the butler had expected. But he assumed that meant things were going well.

The Prince opened the candy coated door for his companion as she walked in. They both seemed to be in high spirits. Peppermint noted, with a smile.

Yet something seemed amiss. It didn't take Peppermint much time at all to realize what it was.

Clutched in the princesses hand was a black tee-shirt. It had the strangest design. Something horrifying, two candies were melting on stakes and a snake with open jaw ready for the attack.

The butler did not get in the way as the Princess turned to the Prince, kissing his check in farewell, "I had a lovely time, thank you." She said honestly.

"It was my pleasure, my lady." He responded with a bow. And before he could even finish his farewell she was gone, walking down the halls toward her bedchamber, a look on her face Peppermint could not quite place.

It was only when she was out of sight that the butler approached. "So, how did it go?" He asked Rock, his eyebrows moving up and down in a suggestive manner.

The Prince shook his head, "Actually, she spent more time talking to bands lead singer. The first few minutes of their conversation was more than we spoke the entire evening."

"Oh?" The butler was interested, "Was that who gave her the shirt?"

"Yes, what was her name-" The Prince tried to remember, "Marceline Abadeer, I think it was."

"ABADEER? Marceline ABADEER?"

"You know of her?"

Peppermint shook his head, "I happen to be good friends with her father. It seems as though she is quite the rebel of the family. Not one for holding the responsibility of being a Lady in the Nightosphere, yet fully capable of becoming the Queen of the Vampires at such a young age."

"Well-" The suitor considered, "you must give her credit."

The butter looked up at him with a questioning look.

"She got her attention."

* * *

A/N: Now for sleep X_X

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
